I will always be there
by Kathayley37
Summary: CANCELLED.
1. Chapter 1

Again. I don't own Adventure Time or it's characters. The cover belongs to Drawing Heart on DeviantArt. And I asked her permission to use it. I recommended, if you are a Fiolee/Finnrecline fan, you should check out her profile and her wonderful art on Fiolee/Finnrecline

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

The sky was splashed with colours of light blue,Grey and pink. The sun peeks over the Tree fort, casting a large shadow on the soft green bright grass.

The window creaked open, a head poked out, she was young, she had Blonde hair which was mostly hidden under a white bunny hat, she wore a blue shirt and a darker shade of blue for her skirt.

She inhaled the morning air, it was sweet with the new day that was arriving. She had been up for hours, waiting to go outside.

"Fionna! Where are you?!" The cat yelled.

"I'm here Cake." Fionna answered

"Fionna Prince Gumball wants something"

Fionna hung her head down, Prince Gumball ruled the candy kingdom

They dated for a short period, but Gumball turned her down many times. Fionna was called:"too young" for any guy, the only guys she knew who were her age was Flame Prince, and they broke up many months ago.

Other princes weren't her type, she called them weird, but in Aaa, weird doesn't even cover what everyone sees here!

Fionna opened the door to leave the tree fort and go outside, then her hat was pulled off her head. "What the?!" She felt her soft blonde hair touch her body.

He lightly laughed. He was there, pale skin, black hair,with a hat on his head and wearing red. The vampire king waved the bunny hat around.

"Marshall! Gimme my hat!"

"Is that anyway to say hello good little girl? I haven't seen you in sometime" Marshall Lee said

"Give me my hat!"

"Come and get it-" Fionna tackled him to the ground, then pulled her hat over her head again.

"You aren't funny Marshall. I have to go."

Marshall watched her walk away. "She's just scared. It will take time for her to notice." He spoke


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Fionna laughed as she watched the cats mess around, playing with wool, but Cake kept on eyeing on the wool, she would try and grab it but the cats would yowl and hiss, her eyes grew big and large like the wool that unraveled as the cats tangled themselves in the soft wool.

"I want it..." Cake said weirdly like she was under a trance. Her eyes darted around as the ball flew around, Fionna stared at her then laughed.

"We have wool at home Cake why did we come here to watch Cats play with wool?" Fionna asked

"Because two cats is better than one." Cake said, Fionna still was confused, this was cat logic, the most confusing, even more confusing than Gumball, she never understood it, especially since her Adopted parents (Cake's Parents:Josette and Mark.) were always talking in their own form of weird talk.

The wool finally stopped, the whole ball was unraveled and now there was a whole heap of string around the trees and bushes, Fionna hear Cake groan, she still wanted it badly.

Fionna yawned "that was fun. Let's go"

"But the wool-" cake said still talking weirdly.

"We've sat here watching it for three hours."

"Just Another Four Hours Fi." Cake said with her eyes bigger than before.

"But it getting boring." Fionna said, wanting to leave, until a familiar face showed up in front of her. "Marshall Lee!?"

Marshall Lee laughed, he was wearing his red shirt with jeans,his big Sunhat covered his face from the bright sun and his gloves hid his hands from her.

"Hey Bunny. I've missed you." He said in his same mocking-love tone, he was flirting with her heavily.

"Marshall Lee!" Fionna said with her face turning red.

"You do know I have a cat at home. She's called Schwabelle." Marshall Lee said, he did have a white zombie cat that Fionna had seen before, but had never known it's name.

Fionna looked back at Cake, she was too busy, she didn't notice the Vampire king was just a few feet away from her and Fionna, Marshall Lee grabbed her waist.

"Marshall Lee!"

"let's meet her shall we?"

"MARSHALL!" She screamed before he laughed then took to the air with her in his grasp.

Marshall lee took off at lease 100 meters from the ground, Fionna for some reason hung onto his tightly, fearing she would fall, she couldn't see cake anymore, but the trees blowing in the wind.

Marshall Lee looked down at her "getting comfortable bunny?"

"Hey!" Fionna said pushing away his face, before she was dropped.

Fionna gasped and screamed as she got closer to the ground.

Marshall Lee grabbed her bride style and laughed "I'm so great right?"

"At being an idiot! Put me down!" Fionna demanded.

"Okay whatever!" Marshall Lee said dropping Fionna down to the soft grass. "I wanted you to come to my band's gig in the Nightosphere tomorrow night, but whatever, I'll just take someone else."

Fionna looked at him angrily as he disappeared into the blue sky.

"FIONNA!" Cake screamed behind her "what's that vampire up to?!" She asked angrily.

"He's messing with me and my heart feels stupid." Fionna said blushing "and my face is red!"

"Stay away from that guy!" Cake hissed.

Fionna kept on looking at the sky, thinking Marshall Lee would turn up again, but he didn't, he was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

As Fionna brushed her fingers in her long locks of blonde hair, her thoughts all ended at Marshall Lee, she thought about the times she had with him, Meeting His mother Hunsonia, Defeating the Doorlord with Gumball and Cake, Being his sevant for a few days-

DAM. Why couldn't she stop thinking about him? Sure he had short hair and perfectly pale skin, BUT NEVER.

Cake would kill him and Gumball would tear out his hair.

The Vampire king and her? Not likely, even more it was stupid. Marshall Lee was the son to Hunsonia Abadeer, the Mistress of evil, Hunsonia ruled over the Nightosphere, the realm of evil, making Marshall Lee the future heir to rule the land.

And futher more Fionna was far too young, Even thought Marshall Lee looked 19 years, he was actually over 1000 years, he had been alive many years before Fionna was even born, or before Aaa was created for that manner. Her human life would surely end before Marshall Lee who would most likely live for millions of more years.

Never could it work, Marshall was basically the living dead. Fionna knew much from by his stories, including that he half mortal at some point in his early life, Fionna believed that was reason of His dead father being human. Fionna never met him so she thought him to be long dead since Marshall Lee never has told anyone the truth about his Father, let alone what actually happened to him. But since a long time ago Marshall Lee has become half-vampire/half-demon.

Fionna couldn't stop thinking about him thought and the facts that Marshall Lee showed a Love for her, Unlike Flame Prince who had since recently overthrown his mother to take over the fire kingdom and rule it by truth and honesty since they broke up over a fight and even Prince Gumball was too old for her also, She thought him to be 20 but found out he was at lease over 500 years old, even so Prince Gumball showed no liking towards Fionna.

Not only that Fionna was busy with adventuring, often included beating up Ice Queen or Saving someone. Everyday basics, even that kept her away from Marshall Lee.

Today however Fionna went to check on Marshall Lee in his house, he wasn't there, all the doors and windows were locked, The blinds were pulled down, Fionna looked inside one of the windows and noticed that there were several papers on the floor along with Marshall Lee's empty Ax Bass guitar case.

Then she remembered he was going to the nightosphere to play with his band, The scream Kings. Was it even safe there? The last time Marshall Lee went there to see his mother he was tricked into putting the family amulet on and turned into monster.

But come on. He would be fine, his mother wouldn't purposely hurt him right?

Then it hit her, Hunsonia hated Fionna, maybe she was going to use Marshall to Hurt her, or even Cake! Fionna couldn't let him take a risk like that.

So Fionna gathered up her things and ran back to the treefort to find Cake playing a game on BMO, she sounded kinda angry, the game must be the guardians of the sunshine. Dam that game was so hard, especially since you had trouble getting the combo move right.

"What's up Fionna?" Cake asked noticing Fionna was sneaking towards the freezer to get out some bug milk, as soon as Cake noticed what it was she paused her game and said "FIONNA WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"Cake Marshall Has gone to the nightosphere. I just wanna check on him. Make sure he's alright." Fionna said cutting out a face in the tree to make the portal.

"Well that's his problem!"

"No. It could be our problem! What if Mrs Abadeer uses him again to attack Aaa?!"

"Ohhhh..." Cake said "but- no mortal is allowed there! And we don't have no demon guides or Disguses!"

"Then I'll use my sword." Fionna gestured to her sword in her bagpack before she chatted the magical spell to open the portal.

As soon as the portal opened up both Fionna and Cake ran in avoiding as many demons as they could, before the spotted the familiar place where Hunsonia lived, it was a fair climb up but they managed to get inside and heard a talk between Mrs Abadeer and two other people.

"So you're the great Simone I've heard of?"

"Yes Madam Abadeer."

"Please Simone. I prefer Hunsonia. After all if you the woman who protected my son from the war and the bomb. I wanna thank for you for being there for him went I couldn't."

"No problem Hunsonia. I'm just glad I get to meet you. Especially since Marshall Lee brought me here!"

Fionna was shocked about who was talking to Mrs Abadeer. Let alone why she was here?!

**Sorry about the wait. This chapter was kinda rushed so it might have some errors. I see to it that it's updated more.**


End file.
